Shadow the Hedgehog - gra (Historia Neutralna)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do neutralnej historii Shadowa w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Opening stoi na polu, patrząc na miasto, a gazeta lekko szturcha w nogę [[Shadow|Shadowa] na chwilę, lecz wiatr ją zdmucha.] Napis na papierze: Obchody “FESTIWALU OGNIA-W-NIEBIE”! 50-letni powrót Czarnej Komety... Shadow: do siebie. Shadow... Dlaczego to imię chodzi mi po głowie? To jest jedyna rzecz, jaką potrafiłem zapamiętać. Hm. W mojej oburzonej świadomości. pamięć o [[Maria Robotnik|Marii]. Ona desperacko ucieka przed żołnierzami GUN. Nagle jeden z żołnierzy chwyta pistolet i strzela do niej. Słychać krzyk Geralda „Maria!”.] Shadow: Kim ja jestem... I czemu nic nie pamiętam? I kim jest ta Maria? chmura wisi nad Shadowem i banda [[Black Arms] spada z nieba. Wkrótce przedstawiony jest silniejszy Black Arm, który niszczy pierwszy samochód, a następnie wyrzuca w powietrze drugi, który jechał.] Shadow: Heh, ale oni wyglądają żałośnie! Nie mam czasu na tych nędznych ludzi. Black Doom: Shadow... [[Doom's Eye] pojawia się w stronę Shadowa, wyświetlając obraz Black Dooma.] Black Doom: Jak ci wiadomo, dzień zapłaty już się zbliża. Znajdź SIEDEM Szmaragdów Chaosu i dostarcz mi je tak, jak obiecałeś. Shadow: Kim jesteś i skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? I w ogóle o czym ty mówisz? Eye odlatuje i mnóstwo samochodów wybucha w pobliżu Shadowa. Shadow: Co tutaj jest grane? Jeśli on wie, kim naprawdę jestem... muszę mu zaufać, pomimo moich przeczuć. Jedyną drogą do poznania sekretów mojej przeszłości jest zdobycie Szmaragdów Chaosu! w stronę miasta Po Westopolis przedstawia laboratorium GUN. Widać tam Black Armsare przedstawione na ekranie, przypominającym mapę miejsc na świecie, które zostały zaatakowane przez Black Arms. Żołnierz GUN biegnie do [[Dowódca GUN|komandora].] Żołnierz G.U.N.: Czarni kosmici zaatakowali 6 największych miast na całym świecie i każde miasto zgłasza znaczące uszkodzenia i liczne ofiary. Między innymi, Westopolis otrzymało największe straty przez osłabiony system obrony. Śródmieście Westopolis zostało prawie kompletnie zniszczone. Niepotwierdzone źródła doniosły, że widziały czarnego jeża w Westopolis. Dowódca: Shadow? Wysłać oddziały, TERAZ! I jeśli znajdziecie Shadowa z tymi kosmitami… zabijcie ich wszystkich! Żołnierz G.U.N.: Ale szefie, czy Shadow nie jest czasem po naszej stronie... szefie?! Dowódca: Wydałem wam rozkaz, żołnierzu! On jest zły i on jest wrogiem! G.U.N opuszcza pokój. Commander: Nie oszukasz mnie, Shadow! Tym razem, jesteś MÓJ! spaceruje z dwoma Szmaragdami Chaosu. Black Doom przybywa na miejsce. Black Doom: Bezmyślnie mnie zignorowałeś, Shadow! Shadow: Nikt nie mówi mi, co mam robić. Mam swoje własne powody, by zbierać Szmaragdy Chaosu. Black Doom: NAPRAWDĘ nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji?! Najwidoczniej, Profesor Gerald grzebał w twojej pamięci więcej niż sądziłem. Shadow: Profesor...? Black Doom: Hmmm... dziwne, że nie pamiętasz swojego stwórcy. Shadow: Coś ty powiedział? Black Doom: Cisza! Twoje nieposłuszeństwo zostanie srogo ukarane. Shadow: Ughhhhh!!! Doom teleportuje Shadowa do [[Glyphic Canyon].] Przed Glyphic Canyon jest podziwiany, jak leży na gruncie niedaleko od ruin. Shadow: wstaje i ziewa ... Co...gdzie ja jestem? się dookoła i idzie do bramy Whoa... Wygląda na to, że nie doceniłem jego mocy. Hm… coś zdecydowanie jest tu na rzeczy. Teraz to do mnie należy odkrycie, co oni knują! Po Glyphic Canyon biurze [[Prezydent Zjednoczonej Federacji|Prezydenta] w Białym Domu.] Głos z telefonu: Panie Prezydencie. Otrzymaliśmy raport od GUN. Nasza piechota pomyślnie wypędziła czarnych kosmitów z Westopolis. Zdołaliśmy także odeprzeć siły wroga w pięciu innych miastach. Są także donosy, że przebito się przez mainframe GUN. Właśnie badamy sprawę. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to również była sprawka czarnych kosmitów. Prezydent: Powiedz generałom, że Ameryka nigdy nie podda się terrorystom! Głos z telefonu: Tak, panie Prezydencie. Prezydent: na zdjęcie Shadowa i [[Sonic|Sonica]] Ta planeta została raz ocalona przed tyranią I unicestwieniem przez waszą dwójkę. Teraz ludzkość musi bronić tego spokoju… za wszelką cenę. Musimy stać zjednoczeni, by obronić nasz świat przed tymi najeźdźcami! Przed Prison Island pojawia się w przebłysku białego światła na Prison Island Shadow: Hmm... Zastanawiam się, czy Szmaragdy Chaosu są gdzieś tutaj. w którym Shadow uwalnia Eggmana jest przypomniany na ekranie, odświeża pamięć Shadowa. Ughhhh... zdjęcie jest przez chwilę na ekranie. Co...!? No jasne. W jakiś sposób zdążyłem uciec, ale zostałem potem pojmany przez tych ludzi. Ale... skąd? się dookoła I dlaczego? Przed Sky Troops [Doktor Eggman jest podziwiany, jak ogląda nagranie z ataku kosmitów.] Dr. Eggman: Co za idioci! Zniszczą wszystko! Jak niby przejmę władzę nad miastem i zbuduję Imperium Eggmana, jeśli nie będzie miasta? Skończyła się moja cierpliwość! Nie mam wyboru! Wysłać Flotę Eggmana! WYKONAĆ! wskazuje na swoje roboty Egg Pawns które pędzą wykonać misję. jest podziwiany na latającej wyspie, z Black Doom'em na prawo od niego. Shadow: Nie wiedziałem, że to cacko potrafi latać. Black Doom: Sprowadziłem tą niepokonanie latającą fortecę na Ziemię ponad 2000 lat temu. Jest niesamowita! Doskonała maszyna do zabijania… gotowa do sprowadzenia terroru w niewyobrażalny sposób! Hm, czy ci głupcy myślą, że mogą powstrzymać… MNIE? Shadow: Czy to nie... doktor? Black Doom: Shadow... nie zawiedź mnie! Doom schodzi i Shadow skacze w kierunku akcji. Przed Iron Jungle pojawia się po białym błysku w Iron Jungle, gdzie stoi blisko [[Shadow Android].] Shadow: Hę? Co to...!? do tyłu Jak to możliwe? Kim jesteście? !? Dr. Eggman: na swoim [[Egg Mobile].] Posłuchajcie Shadow Androidy. Flota Eggmana jest silna, ale te czarne kreatury są potężnym przeciwnikiem! Muszę powrócić do bazy I przemyśleć nowy plan. Shadow: Shadow... Androidy? Czy ja… jestem… androidem… też? Przed walką z Egg Breaker i [[Omega] biegną w kierunku Eggmana] Omega: Eggman wykryty. Zbliżamy się do niego. Dr. Eggman: się na swoim Egg Breaker Shadow i Omega? Wy zdrajcy! Wasza dwójka ma zamiar mnie powstrzymać??!! Odsuńcie się! przygotowuje się do walki. Shadow: Doktorze, proszę, muszę wiedzieć... te androidy... te które... wyglądają jak ja, czy ja... Dr. Eggman: Tak! Shadow: Co? Dr. Eggman: Ty i Omega jesteście moimi dziełami! Ale zdradziliście mnie I macie szczelność tu przychodzić! Więc teraz… Zniszczę was OBU, i zmienię was w kupę złomu! Omega: Eggman… Powstrzymam cię raz na zawsze! Po Egg Breaker Shadow: się Hmmhmm... Hmmmm Shadowa, który ratuje [[Kolonia kosmiczna ARK|ARK], pojawiają się na ekranie.] Wszystko zaczyna się układać. Ta “ostateczna forma życia" którą wszyscy referują to czarny jeż i on… nie żyje! I ja jestem jego kopią... Muszę być androidem stworzonym przez Doktora Eggmana! Więc już jasne, co muszę zrobić! Doktorze... idziesz prosto do miejsca, w którym mnie stworzyłeś! Neutral Hero Ending Przed Egg Dealer Dr. Eggman: Miło cię widzieć Shadow Androidzie, I ciebie też, Omega. Wygląda na to, że zrobiliście… niemałą rozróbę tam na dole. Naprawdę sądziliście, że możecie zmierzyć się ze MNĄ? Omega: Doktorze Eggman, zniszczę cię i skończę twoje rządy! Shadow: Dokładnie Doktorze, będziesz żałował stworzenia mnie… Idziesz wprost do piekła! Dr. Eggman: Ty mały… nie jesteście niczym więcej niż kupą złomu! Gdy tylko z wami skończę… zostaniecie wrzuceni do złomu! Po Egg Dealer Eggman leży na gruncie, jego zniszczony Egg Dealer jest za nim. Shadow wyciąga Szmaragd Chaosu od Eggmana, a pozostałe sześć leci dookoła niego. Shadow: Nareszcie… Mam WSZYSTKIE Szmaragdy Chaosu! Dr. Eggman: Stworzyłem cię... i oto jak mi odpłacasz? Shadow: Jestem Shadow Android. Ostateczna bojowa forma życia stworzona przez Eggmana. Mogłeś mnie stworzyć doktorze, ale teraz ja poprowadzę to Imperium I androidy będą rządzić! Oto KIM JESTEM. Omega: Eggman... cel namierzony. Naładowanie... OGNIA! Dr. Eggman: Co?! Shadow: Żegnaj, doktorze!! Dr. Eggman: Nieeeeeeee... zmienia kolor na czarny, a potem słychać dźwięk ciosu karate. Głos Eggmana powoli cichnie. Neutral Dark Ending (po przejściu Hero Ending) Przed Egg Dealer Dr. Eggman: Dobrze się spisałeś, Shadow Androidzie. Przekroczyłeś moje oczekiwania… porównywalne z tymi do prawdziwego Shadowa! Wspaniale! A teraz dawaj mi te Szmaragdy! Shadow: Nigdy! Dr. Eggman: Co!? Shadow: Nie zebrałem ich, by ci je oddać. Zebrałem je, by CIĘ zniszczyć! Dr. Eggman: Jak śmiesz! Stworzyłem cię... Dałem ci życie... Dałem ci rozkaz, czy już zapomniałeś? Idioto! Wygląda na to, że muszę ci dać lekcję!!! Po Egg Dealer Eggman jest podziwiany, jak leży na gruncie, a zniszczony Egg Dealer – za nim. Shadow wyciąga Szmaragd Chaosu od Eggmana, a pozostałe sześć leci dookoła niego. Shadow: Nareszcie… Mam WSZYSTKIE Szmaragdy Chaosu! Dr. Eggman: Stworzyłem cię...i w ten sposób mi za to odpłacasz!? Shadow: Jestem Shadow Android. NAJWYŻSZA forma życia... Klon jeża Shadowa. Z mocą tych szmaragdów, będę silniejszy od niego! Oto KIM JESTEM! Dr. Eggman: Co!? Shadow: Żegnaj doktorze!! Dr. Eggman: Nieeeeeeeeeee! zmienia kolor na czarny, a potem słychać dźwięk ciosu karate. Głos Eggmana powoli cichnie. końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Shadow the Hedgehog